Kabuto
"Walking the path of heaven, the man who will rule everything…." Bio Souji Tendou is a mysterious, quiet 21-year old man who often seems to follow monk-like philosophies of peace. His name literally means "Path of Heaven""Ruler of All"and he always uses it to introduce himselfTendou often spouts amazingly appropriate zen-like phrases he supposedly learned from his grandmother, prefacing them with "Grandmother used to say..." He also often does a 'point to the sky' pose, usually after he defeats a Worm or introduces himself. Tendou has no actual job and does not attend college because he believes that he is destined for something bigger (which is becoming Kabuto). Despite having many talents (from cooking to hairstyling to excelling at various sports to the extent that he can handle entire teams alone), he is usually uninterested in pursuing anything until his belt activates. He calls himself a "National Treasure" and "Universal Treasure". Tendou stays in a big home with his little sister Juka. Because of his abilities and outlook, combined with his talent of being a step ahead of those around him, Tendou is somewhat rude, and exceedingly arrogant at first glance. However, this serious personality holds back the caring emotions he has for others. Moves *A: Kabuto Punch(Kabuto Combo in Generations 2) *← or →+ A: Kabuto Combo(Kabuto Punch in Generations 2) *A (Mid-jump): Avalanche Slash *↓ + A: Rider Kick(Generation 2 only) *L + A: Maximum Hyper Cyclone *R: Clock Up (Rider ability. Note: if used when partnered with Gatack, Kick Hopper or Punch Hopper, they are not slowed down) *Kabuto & Faiz Team Special Move,Press L + A when near Faiz to use Double Special Move *Kabuto & Gatack Team Special Move, Press L + A when near Gatack to use Double Special Move(Generations 2 only) Forms Rider Form Hyper Form - Used for Super Special Attack Only. Quotes Generation 1 Stage 1: Kabuto vs General Shadow Before the battle General Shadow: You have become Shadow's opponent, Kamen Rider. General Shadow: I'm disappointed that my old enemy won't appear, but it can't be helped. Kabuto: My grandmother said this: Kabuto: "There are no bad restaurants or bad experiments in this world." After the battle General Shadow: Of course, you won….This is what was told in the fortune… Kabuto: Why don't you tell me what your purpose is. General Shadow: Fufufu….This is just a game… General Shadow: You Kamen Rider bastards, and we, the evil organization's… General Shadow: game with your survival at stake!! Stage 2: Kabuto vs the Neo Organism Doras Before the battle Doras: I beat you guys up, and I win the game, won't I…… Kabuto: You're going to defeat us? Doras: If I annihilate you guys, I will become the strongest. Kabuto: You will never be the strongest. Kabuto: That's because, things like defeating me cannot be done by anyone. After the battle Doras: Uuuu…I……lost….? Doras: No, I can still fight! I don't want to go back yet…!! Doras: I'm the ultimate life form!! JUDA!! Kabuto: Walking the path of heaven, the man who will rule everything… Kabuto: Grandmother said this: "Strength is my goal. Kabuto: I will become even stronger. Always, no matter what it takes…..!" Stage 3: Kabuto vs Apollo Geist Before the battle Apollo Geist: I am Apollo Geist. I got tired waiting for you, Rider! Appolo Geist: As the chief of the secret police of G.O.D., Apollo Geist: I will reign judgement upon the lot of you, and obtain the world!! Kabuto: My grandmother said this: Kabuto: "Force the world to revolve around you. Kabuto: It's more fun to think that way." Kabuto: Walking the path of heaven, the man who will rule everything…. Kauto: This world isn't light enough for you to do as much as you like! After the battle Apollo Geist: This defeat is regrettable, but... Apollo Geist: warriors and fighting and ambitions are just like the lot of you…. Kabuto: …Just what is Juda? Apollo Geist: He's merely a scientist… Apollo Geist: If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be able to cross time. Apollo Geist: That's why we follow every one of his rules. Kabuto: Rules….? Apollo Geist: We are to come out here and beat every Rider until the last one, and the organization... Apollo Geist: can rule the future world where the Riders have disappear. Apollo Geist: ...Whoops. I spoke too much, huh. It looks like this is it, apparently. Stage 4: Kabuto vs Shadow Moon Before the battle Shadow Moon: I am the Century King of the Gorgom, Shadow Moon! Kabuto: You're a man who calls himself "king", but why do you follow Judah? Kabuto: Is it for a world without us? Shadow Moon: I fight for only one reason… Shadow Moon: To settle things with the Black Sun…that is all…. Shadow Moon: If I beat every one of you bastards, that wish will also come true. Kabuto: In this world, no matter how hard you try, there are things that never come true. Kabuto: For example, your one wish. Kabuto: As long as I live, that wish, will never come true! After the battle Shadow Moon: It seems my showdown with the Black Sun will be postponed. Shadow Moon: I'll be waiting in my original time; you tell him that. Kabuto: You should done that from the beginning. Kabuto: The more unnecessary hands that enter, the duller your awareness of it becomes…. Kabuto: Cooking is also the "lineage" between men. Shadow Moon: And now, only one remains…Don't take Judah's powers lightly. Shadow Moon: He is not just a scientist… Kabuto: No problem……. Believe in your rival. Stage 5: Kabuto vs Judah Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Rider. Judah: I am the one who invited you here, Judah. Judah: I am terribly sorry you had to travel all this way, but…. Judah: You will all disappear as scheduled. Kabuto: What will you do to erase us? Judah: You all are an existence that will become a turning point in history. Judah: If they disappear all at once, I wonder what will happen…..!? Judah: I want to know that….I want to know, and it's unbearable! Kabuto: Grandmother said this… Kabuto: "One that drowns in oneself will eventually fall to darkness." Kabuto: You drown in your own talent, a beast who has fallen to darkness. Kabuto: I will teach you the thing called the truth of heaven! Judah: …Once when I was caught up in committing crimes of time, I…. Judah: met a man who called himself a "Time Policeman"… Judah: and had gained technology from all across time… Judah: I was able to understand how they worked. At the first glance of that technology! Judah: Do you understand what this means? Judah: I met with those guys, and obtained it!! Judah: From now on, I will torment the Riders with the powers of the evil organization!! Generation 2 World 1: Kabuto vs Ouja Before the battle Ouja: So, you're a Rider, too….then fight with me! Kabuto: I refuse. I don't fight without a reason or purpose. Ouja: You don't need a reason or purpose. Just shut up and fight. Kabuto: I don't take orders from others. I decide the path I walk on. Ouja: Well you've been avoiding this path. You too scared to fight with me? Kabuto: Like I said, I decide the path I walk on. Kabuto: I walk the path of heaven, the man who will rule everything. After the battle Ouja: Fighting really is great….it's thrilling, isn't it….. Ouja: I guess I should thank that guy for reviving me…. Kabuto: Rather than the guy who revived you, shouldn't you be thanking me first? Kabuto: The one who satisfied you is me. Ouja: Who are you, that I should be thanking YOU….. Ouja: Anyway, you'd better hurry….to hell…. Ouja: We'll settle…the score….there…. Kabuto: I am the man who walks the path of heaven. I do not go to hell. World 2: Kabuto vs KickHopper and PunchHopper Before the battle KickHopper: It's been a while, Tendou… KickHopper: To meet you the way we are now…. Kabuto: Did you come all the way here just for a grudge? KickHopper: No, because of you I came to know the world of darkness…. KickHopper: And I obtained an irreplaceable partner as well…. PunchHopper: Bro….! KickHopper: But I have no choice but to defeat you…! KickHopper: If you hold a grudge, wouldn't it be better to hold it against us? KickHopper: Either way, we can't walk the path of the sun! PunchHopper: I'll disgrace you….we don't need the sun….!! Kabuto: Grandmother said this: Kabuto: "The sun is wonderful, it can make even the dirt shine." Kabuto: I am the light that will finally shine upon you both. After the battle KickHopper: Sorry, partner… KickHopper: Just a little more and we would have been given a new body…. PunchHopper: To fight together again…I'm satisfied, bro…. Kabuto: Grandmother said this: Kabuto: "A bond is a deep connection that cannot be broken. Kabuto: Even if apart, heart and heart are connected." Kabuto: The both of you are also connected like that. KickHopper: Once more we've tried to grab the light…. KickHopper: But, we're more fit to be in the darkness of hell…. World 3: Kabuto vs Odin Before the battle Odin: Now, fight! With the other Riders!! Odin: Until there is only one! Kabuto: If I have to, I'll fight the other Riders. Kabuto: However, what reason do I have to fight them now? Odin: It can't be helped if you want to lose. Odin: I'll just erase you….! After the battle Odin: Continue to fight without hesitation, just like this…! Kabuto: What was he thinking, inviting us in a ridiculous way as that? Kabuto: No….there was something strange about him… Kabuto: As though he had no will, like a puppet… World 4: Kabuto vs Eternal Before the battle Eternal: My mother, killed by these hands; my comrades, abandoned….. Eternal: I am all alone and yet, I have been resurrected…. Eternal: ….Because there's still something I must do! Kabuto: Something you must do….? Eternal: Fuuto…..no, all humans…. Eternal: will be changed, like me, into immortal monsters of NEVER! Kabuto: Walking the path of people even when you are no longer human is a noble thing to do. Kabuto: However, you have strayed from the path of people, and are a demon. Kabuto: Demons must be put to judgment. Eternal: And someone like you is fit to judge me? Kabuto: Why yes. I am the man who walks the path of heaven. After the batlle Eternal: ….My immortal NEVER! I can….still fight!! Eternal: Hey…! I'm telling you I can fight, Goura!! Kabuto: Goura…so that's the one pulling the strings from the shadows. Kabuto: This one too must be put to judgement by me. World 5: Kabuto vs Core Before the battle Core: I am a warrior who feeds on hearts of darkness!! Core: I turn sadness into the power of hatred!! Core: My name is…Kamen Rider Core!!! Core: This is the horrifying power of the Kamen Riders!! Kabuto: As far as I know… Kabuto: The Kamen Riders were originally proud warriors. Kabuto: Of course, this includes me as well. Kabuto: They never show their sadness on the outside. Kabuto: And that doesn't turn into hatred….!! After the battle Core: I can't afford to lose! Core: I have obtained all of the Kamen Riders' memories, I……!! Core: Not to the likes of you!!! Kabuto: If you really obtained all the Rider's memories, Kabuto: then my grandmother's words would have also entered your head. Kabuto: You've strayed from the path by neglecting those teachings. That's not good. Kabuto: That man called Goura is next……. World 6: Kabuto vs Dinosaur Greeed Before the battle Dinosaur Greeed: ….Oh, Mr. Goura. Is it finally my turn? Goura: Yeah. Just as I explained earlier. Goura: If you want a complete resurrection, defeat them. Dinosaur Greeed: Well then, that is the reason, so…. Dinosaur Greeed: Kamen Riders. I bid you a good end….. Kabuto: Grandmother said this: Kabuto: "The whisper of the devil can sometimes sound like an angel's voice." Kabuto: His words are more like the devil's. It's better you don't believe them. Dinosaur Greeed: That may be so…..however…. Dinosaur Greeed: That man is certainly holding my life. Dinosaur Greeed: Therefore, I do not exist. Freedom of choice, as it's called. Kabuto: I see…Well then, I have no choice. Kabuto: If you've been deceived even knowing it's the devil's voice, Kabuto: then that's your own sin. After the battle Dinosaur Greeed: Again, I am doomed to end. Dinosaur Greeed: And so, I am again com….plete….. Kabuto: Of course, that's what happens when you're deceived by the devil. Kabuto: A deceiving devil is definitely a heavier sin. Kabuto: Wait for me, Goura. I'm going to teach you the heaven's reason. World 6: Kabuto vs Goura After the first battle Goura: It can't be…! Why can't they defeat them!? Goura: Why must my greatest soldiers be defeated!? Kabuto: Grandmother said this: Kabuto: "My evolution is faster than the light. Kabuto: Nothing in the universe can keep up with my evolution." Kabuto: In other words, I evolve while fighting. Kabuto: Your words of "greatest" are meaningless. Goura: I won't accept that!! I can't accept things like defeat!! Goura: The monsters from all the organizations…Should I synthesize them… Goura: the terrifying incarnation of evil….heheh….will be born!!! Goura: What is this!? Uwoooooooah!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Power…..overflowing with power….!!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Kamen…..Rider!! Disappear, Kamen Rider!!! Kabuto: Nothing can make my brilliance disappear. Trivia *Kabuto is one of the few Main Riders who doesn't have access to all of his forms. The missing Form is Mask Form which is understandable as Mask Form lacks any special abilities like Gatack's Mask Form. Gallery Kabuto2.png Kabuto1.png External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders Category:Riders